This invention relates to an approximately .OMEGA.-shaped filamentous elastic clip made of a rigid synthetic resin and used for binding electric wires and other similar articles. By the expression ".OMEGA.-shaped" is meant the shape of a ring containing an opening at one portion, which is formed by shaping a circularly curved binding ring body and bending the abuttingly confronting extremities of said ring in mutally separating directions.
Heretofore there has been proposed a binding clip which comprises an .OMEGA.-shaped filamentous body of a synthetic resin such that said filamentous body is closed and tightened up around cordlike articles embraced therein to provide fast binding of said articles when the fastening parts which are bent in the mutually separating directions at the opposed ends of said body are twisted around each other and brought into mutually hooking engagement. This binding clip has served the sole purpose of closing the filamentous body in an annular shape by causing the two fastening parts at the opening to be brought into hooking engagement. Owing to this construction, this binding clip is fairly apt to be disconnected even by a slight touch in the course of the binding work. With the clips of such principles, the engagement of the fastening parts is readily destroyed particularly where the number of linear articles to be bound with the clips is unusually small or unusually large.
The object of the present invention is to provide a binding clip whose filamentous binding portion is not subject to easy accidental disconnection and which permits the binding work involved to be performed with simplicity.